Truce
by dragonthief
Summary: Once again Carmelita is trying to capture Sly. Takes place after Sly 3. The rating is for language, and just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

******This doesn't tie in with my other stories. It's just something I started while waiting for my puppy to come home from the vet's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper. But I'm looking forward to Thieves in Time like everyone else. **

Early evening in Paris.

The quiet of the ending day is disrupted by angry shouts, as a fox and a raccoon are locked in a never ending game of cat and mouse.

Glowing blue electric bolts of energy from a shock pistol light up the night.

"You're getting slow, Inspector!" The raccoon yelled, as he jogged backwards, taunting the annoyed cop. Nearing the edge of the roof, the agile thief backflipped onto the line below. Running nimbly across the line he quickly spots a nearby awning and, leaping to his right narrowly misses being singed by a blast from the ticked off foxes shock pistol. "At least your aim is getting better!" Hitting the awning with precise timing honed through years of practice, Sly Cooper landed almost silently on the roof.

Close behind, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, tightened the grip on her pistol as she aimed at her prey. "You're mine Cooper!" Carmelita howled.

"How can you catch me, if you can't even keep up!" The raccoon quickly dodges to his left, as another shock pistol blast narrowly misses contact with the cocky criminal. "You're beautiful when you're angry!"

"Shut up, Ringtail, And hold still." The fox leapt onto the roof, that she had seen the thief just moments before. Looking around she couldn't find so much as a trace of him.

Unsure of the direction the master thief fled into the vixen growled. Another fruitless chase. "One of these days, Ringtail..."

Defeated Carmelita turned and headed back towards her office.

Hidden in the shadows of the roof the fox had just left, a voice whispered, "Damn. That was a close one. She's getting better at these pursuits." Sly spoke to himself, as he watched her walk away. "Thank God she gave up."

After getting back to work, and being yelled at for the missed opportunity to capture Cooper, the vulpine inspector was standing outside her apartment door. Sighing at the thought of Chief Barkley's threats of unemployment, she opened the door to be greeted by a savory aroma. Throwing her jacket over the back of the couch, she headed to investigate the cheerful whistling emanating from the kitchen.

"Smells good, but it's not necessary for you to cook every night."

Slightly surprised by the fox, the grey furred raccoon grinned at the sight of the auburn vixen. "I didn't hear you come in. My sneakiness must be rubbing off on you." Sly crooned as he approached his love and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm always home before you are, and I'd just get bored waiting. Why not make myself useful." he paused. "Besides you always make breakfast."

"I guess it works out then." Watching contentedly as he got back to setting the table, Carmelita asked, "Where did I lose you earlier?"

Smirking he crooned, "If I told you that, next time you might know where to look. Anyway you know how our little arrangement works. We don't bring our work home."

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Carmelita sighed and sat down. "That really narrows down the list of conversation topics."

Sitting opposite the annoyed vixen, he flashes his most charming grin at her. "We could always talk about wedding plans."

"I'm not so sure about how well those plans would work out. I mean there are warrants out for your arrest in almost every country on this planet. And don't forget, your in-laws may not find your charm as irresistible as I do. It wouldn't be much of a ceremony if the groom got apprehended before we got to the vows."

"Carmelita, my dear, you worry too much. If you can't catch me, I'm sure that no one else can. Besides if they're as wonderful as you say they are, they wouldn't want to ruin your chance at a lifetime of happiness."

"You're impossible Ringtail." Tasting his latest culinary creation she smiled warmly at him. "But you're a good cook."

Finishing dinner in silence, the raccoon retired to the couch.

After clearing the table and washing the dishes Carmelita made a decision she hoped would cheer the disappointed thief.

Entering the living room she found Sly sitting quietly with his back against the arm of the couch, flipping idly through the channels. Sitting beside him, she chuckled. "I guess I can't hide you from my parents forever. I have two weeks of vacation time coming up next month. If you like, we could go to Spain, and introduce you to my entire family."

Grinning at the idea, he slid his arms around her waist, and pulled her onto his lap as he made himself more comfortable by stretching his legs out.

Sitting with her back against his chest she rested one hand on his arms that were still around her waist. Reaching over her shoulder with her other hand she roughly scratched the fur under her lover's chin.

Sticking his chin out further, he closed his eyes, and moaned softly.

The ringing of the phone snapped him out of trance.

Reaching to the table behind him, he disappointedly grabbed the phone and handed it to Carmelita.

"Hello?" Sly felt the her body tense. "Mama?"

Hearing who was on the other end of the line, and wincing as he noticed the fur on the back of his vixen's neck bristle, he was grateful that she had lapsed into speaking Spanish for the remainder of the call.

After what felt like an eternity, Carmelita hung up the phone.

"Anything wrong sweetheart?"

"No, just a slight disagreement."

Not satisfied with her answer, he pushed a little further. "You sure?"

"She just wants me to do a favor for her. It's just a little motherly meddling."

"I'm sure she means well."

Carmelita grinned. " You wouldn't say that if you knew what she wanted."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"An old friend of my father's has a son who works for Interpol in Spain. She thinks we have a lot in common. She wants me to meet him, marry him, and give her grandchildren."

His jaw dropped. "You said no, right?"

"Of course. But, she's not going to give up."

Extricating herself from his arms she stood up and yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"You need lots of sleep. You're going to have a very busy day. You won't believe what the Cooper Gang is going to steal tomor…"

Clamping her hand over his mouth, she snarled. "Remember our rule. We don't discuss work. Just leave your calling card on my desk in the morning, and I'll meet you there. She thought for a moment and added, "Maybe this time you won't get away."

**I haven't forgotten about new chapters for the other two stories. But I thought this was amusing. It isn't as polished as I would like. None of my stories are, but I'll try to improve for the second chapters. This helped keep me busy while waiting for news from my vet about Twitch's surgery. **


	2. Chapter 2

**There's an article on Thieves In Time in January's issue of Game Informer magazine. It's worth a read. Page 77, if anyone is interested. I read it and realized that I had neglected my stories here. After reading what I had ready to post for ch 2, I was unsatisfied with it and did a couple of rewrites. I finally settled on this version. To anyone still reading, I'm sorry for the wait. Also, if there's anyone reading this who doesn't yet know, if you pre-order Thieves In Time at Gamestop you get some pretty sweet bonus content (para glider skins, and a Seal team outfit for Murray). **

**I don't own Sly Cooper or anyone else affiliated with the Sly Cooper universe. **

Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox was sitting at her desk, carefully sorting through a stack of files. She had been in New York for two weeks, and she was quickly getting nowhere on her current case. Chief Barkley had temporarily, (she hoped it was temporary) transferred her to the states to help solve a string of burglaries, that had set upon the wealthiest residents of the eastern coast like a plague.

Chief Moon of the New York branch of Interpol, was sure that the robberies were the work of the notorious thief, Sly Cooper. The tall black wolf had been so insistent that Barkley had had no choice, but to send the fox to the Big Apple. After all, she was the expert on the Cooper Gang. No one else had ever managed to keep up with them.

Carmelita knew the raccoon and his companions too well, to believe that they were responsible. She knew for an absolute fact that Sly hadn't left Paris. He had been living with her for months. That, not being something that she could point out to any of her superiors, left her stuck proving their innocence the hard way. So it all came down to good, old-fashioned, police work.

The auburn vixen rubbed her temples, trying to calm the migraine that was threatening an appearance. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she felt her stress ease slightly. Five-thirty, almost midnight at home. Cooper would be awake. Why not call and get a master thief's take on the case at hand.

Rising from her chair, she pulled her phone from the back pocket of her snug fitting jeans. Scrolling through the list of contacts, she found the one labeled Smartass, and hit the call button.

Sly was sitting comfortably on one of the apartment's two couches, when he felt something in his shirt vibrate. Being caught off guard, he nearly jumped out of his fur. Reaching into his pocket to retrieve the offending device, he spotted the name on the caller id. His face broke into a devilish grin, and he answered the call with his usual suave tone. "Hey Gorgeous, aren't you still on the clock?"

Carmelita smiled. "I need your expertise. Are you at home?"

The raccoon glanced over to the other couch and its' sleeping occupant. Not wanting to disturb "The Murray", Sly headed for the den. "For you, anything. Where else would I be?"

The fox smirked. "For all I know you could be out casing a musuem. I'm going to e-mail you something and I want your opinion. I've got a trail of evidence that doesn't add up. Maybe you can see something that I missed."

"So this isn't one of those sexy I miss you calls?" He just couldn't help himself. The hot-headed fox was so easy to infuriate.

"Sorry, but no. Just look what I sent you over and I'll call you back when I'm off for the night." She paused for a moment and added, in a hiss, "When have I ever made an obscene call?"

The mischievious raccoon chuckled to himself. She sure was cute when she was angry. But no point in pissing her off when he couldn't be there to watch her steam. "A guy can dream can't he. I'll check it out, and then I'll pass it on to Bentley and Penelope."

Ignoring the comment about phone fetishes, the exhausted cop sighed. "I'll call you back in about an hour." Not waiting for a response she disconnected the call, and muttered in Spanish about damn smartass raccoons.

**It's shorter than my usual chapters, and this being the rewrite I chose, you can imagine how bad the others were. If you're still there, Thanks for reading. **


End file.
